Emilia's Type of Fairy Tale
by FlyMe2TheMoon
Summary: Im creating this story into a forum where i can recieve suggestions from other writers giving me ideas in how to finish writting this story. Reminder: send me your responses to my email and i'll post them up on as a chapter. Others will R&R them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Since this is my first story i know that their are going to be a lot of errors, and maybe it wont make a lot of sense, who knows right. So i hope you guys enjoy it and please be as honest as you can when you review.

Emilia's Type of Fairy Tale

"EMILIA! Were in the world are you girl. I knew I shouldn't of let her walk in the woods alone, now I'm going to get in trouble with her highness. Emilia! Damn that gir………………………AAAHHHHHHH! Emilia! "Oh, how I dread that name Deidre, why couldn't my mother call me Cordelia or maybe Gwendolyn like King Arthur's maiden, but nooo I had to be called EMILIA! Hahaha" "Emilia how dare you scare me in such a way, you know perfectly well that I am getting to old for this." "Yes Deidre you are getting to old for this, I suggest that maybe you should retire being my nanny. You do know I'm 16, and I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you." "Humph, first of all Emilia, thank you for your kind consideration of giving me the choice to retire but as you know as good as the sounds right now I cannot, and secondly darling you will be 16 in 3 days and you cannot and I repeat cannot take care of yourself. You wouldn't even last an hour in these woods alone." "Is that a dare Deidre" "Emilia, don't run away from me, Emilia I was only kidding, EMILIA!

Oh that silly old goose Deidre, how can she ever understand me? Doesn't she even know that I was born to live in the woods? Their so peaceful and full of secrets that I know I must uncover! Oh I am so excited because finally I am going to be 16 and be able to marry a handsome prince and live happily ever after, just like Cinderella. Oh I can't wait. I have everything planned. I will make a ball just like Prince Charming and invite all of the eligible Princes and dance with each one of them and pick the one that is perfectly amazing and dazzling. Ooooo It's just utterly grand. I just want my life to be exactly like a fairy tale. I want fairies to come and bless my first child. I want a wicked witch and my prince to save me and worship me like a jewel. Here as I'm standing next to my favorite old willow tree with its old branches hanging down I think that one day ill be in love and take my prince to this tree and we will kiss. Hehehe I'm so full of it sometimes.

I start climbing my tree, getting higher and higher never giving a rats tail for ruining my green silk dress. As I get higher I notice something coming towards me….oh were did it go…. "Hello" I said with a frightening tone, then I saw it again, their again, I kept twisting my head to wherever I heard the noise. "Hello" I said again managing a squeak with it. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out before a hand covered my mouth" "SHHHHH, Emy it's only me, Turin" as he pulled me onto a thick branch for I was falling down with all the motion I was causing." "TURIN?" "Yes, Turin, you silly girl" As I realize who it was I react immediately, "Turin how dare you frighten me, it was not funny, I could of fallen off you dimwit, how can you be so immature! Why are you laughing, I said it was not funny, Turin, don't laugh." "Oh come on Emi you should have seen your face, oh Emi I'm sorry I truly am, oh don't turn away from me, oh please don't be so mad." I let him continue his pitiful act of contrition; he does not deserve my forgiveness. But when I didn't hear him anymore I turned my head to see where he was, but he disappear, I'm glad, I didn't think what he did was amusing.

Turin has been my best friend since I was 10. He has lived in the woods for practically all his life. How I came to know him was when I was 10 I fell in a very deep narrow ditch in the middle of the woods and I kept crying for help but I knew I was too deep inside the woods and Deidre would never here me for I had run off again. But then after I thought that this would be my doom I saw a long thin branch coming down, and I heard a voice saying to hold on to it, and I did. He then pulled me up and helped me out. "Thank you very much kind boy for saving my life, and for saving my life I think that my heroe deserves a kiss for such bravery," and as I closed my eyes and puckered up like a good girl should, he said, "Oh, um, I'm sorry but as you see I don't really kiss little silly girls like you." Of course that infuriated me so much and as I open my eyes in such utter disbelief, I punched him on the nose, and instead of crying and being angry like all the other boys I punch I saw that he was actually laughing. "For a little silly girl you sure punch hard, and I guess I can make an exception" and then he came forward and kissed me on my cheek and he ran away swiftly. After that I kept coming to the same place knowing that he was their and we always hang out together and talk, he told me that he was raised by a priest but he always knew that the woods are his only home, though I never knew were he lived. He also told me he was 12 when I first met him which meant that he was only 2 years older than me. He showed me many amazing things too such as a deer being born, and holding a baby cub. And we have always been friends after then.

Now that I'm almost 16 I realize that Turin and I have been friends for six years. That is a long time, and I shouldn't get mad by something silly like this. So I called out Turin as loud as I can that way he would come back to me. Then as I was going to call out for his name again someone's hand covered my mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stood here on my willow's tree branch waiting for Turin to let go of my mouth I heard him say to me, "Would you forgive me silly girl if I let go of your mouth" and as he let go of my mouth I said, "Maybe" "What do you mean by maybe Emy?" "Well since you were truly so rude to me I deserve a…..lets see…… what about an early description of my birthday present, since you said it was going to be an amazing present, but of course only if you really want my forgiveness." "An early description, but Emy your birthday is not but 3 days from now, and my surprise; well it won't really work 'till theirs a full moon which occurs on your birthday." "Why would a surprise need a full moon Turin?" "Emy, I can't tell you because it's a surprise." "Oh……please Turin tell me what my surprise is." "Why would I tell you what the surprise is Emy, that will just ruin it." "PLEASE!" I just have to know what my surprise is; I just have to, if he won't tell me then I'll just make him tell me. "Well, so be it then, I just want to let you know that this is our last meeting and the last time I consider you my friend, humph." "Oh come on Emy, don't get all dramatic and bratty….. "BRATY?" "Yes Bratty, look I will show you your surprise when the time comes, you just have to be patient." "But Turin there is going to be a full moon tonight and you know it too, you just thought that I was too ignorant and stupid to know of it." "Emy, you are neither ignorant nor stupid, and don't even try to use that look on me because I know that look, and if you make it don't even think that it will make me tell you your surprise." Oh what a despicable boy, I was sure that my sad baby look with my hazel eyes all watery would get him, I turned my back at him at once. "Emy, don't turn away from me now, your acting like a brat again, come on your going to be 16 soon you cant act like a 5 year old." As I turn back to respond to what he said, I don't know what came over me; he was very and I mean very close to me and right then I notice his eyes, his big emerald colored green eyes, I always knew he had green eyes but now that I see him up close I….I…I…Oh my god! What am I doing I can't have feelings for Turin he's like my best friend; no I'm just full of it. But look at his tall lean body, his grown a lot since the first time I saw him; a skinny little pathetic boy with raven black wavy unruly hair he was, but as I stayed in a trance the most awful and uncanny thing happen, I touched his cheek, his dirty soft warm cheek. "Turin you have very nice eyes." Oh my god! What have I said, oh dear I have made a total complete full of myself, I look at him again, I made him blush; he went back a few steps and he actually blush. Oh dear what have I done. He is not the Prince Charming I imagine, though he is very handsome an all. But, oh my, he can't look me straight in the eyes anymore. "Um……um…..Emy…I uh…um…have to go now…I'll see you…..um tomorrow." Oh but before he even got a foot away from me I pounce on him making sure he wouldn't go away; I had to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea. I was on top of him with my hands holding down his arms, "Turin don't even dare to make your getaway, yes I touch your cheek……" "Get off of me Emy" No I wont get off of you Turin you have to listen to me, it didn't mean anything consider it…it a token of my friendship and care" "You consider caressing my cheek a token of your friendship and care." "It wasn't a caress for your information, I just touched it." I don't know why he refers to it as a caress, I just touched it. "Well whatever Turin…" "Emy you're to heavy get off of me now" "I'm too heavy! What to you mean I'm too heavy, for all I care I'm tinier that you whose almost 6'2." "Well who cares just please get off of me my face is scrapping the branch" "Oh im so sorry Turin" I got off of him swiftly. "I really truly am" oh why do I always have to be a klutz. Here I am on a tree's branch getting of the boy who I just minutes ago caress his cheek, and now he has two scrapes on his cheeks because of me why can't I live in a fairy tale were if I were a perfect princess I wouldn't be climbing trees and ruining dresses and being spoiled and bratty and hurting a very handsome good looking boy. "Oh Emy don't cry I'm ok see they don't even hurt, oh Im very sorry for everything I did, oh don't cry Emy, I'm not good with these type of things." "Oh Turin I'm the one who should be apologizinggg, I'mm sorry for maaaakingg you sufferrr like thisss I I know I'mm a screw up and a poor excuse for a princess and a spoiled brat and a selfish and a little thick headed, I just wish I could lived in a fairy tale were I wouldn't get in trouble, and now its getting late and Deidre is not even looking for me and I don't want to confront my mother and father again for I know they will say that this is the last straw and will never again let e play in the woods and I'll never see you again and…..ooohh" before I was even close to finishing my sentence Turin grabbed me by the arms and kissed abruptly, his kiss then went deep, oh his lips were warm and soft, his hands were roaming on my back and mine were on his hair and….. "EMILIA!" we separated quickly "EMILIA" oh its Deidre, damn that old Goose, and when I turned back to Turin he disappeared. DAMN! "EMILIA" "Look what you've done Deidre" "Emilia why are you on a tree?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Scoutcraft Empress: thank you so much for your review and for your tip. Yeah I wanted the romance between Turin and Emilia to show immediately because I hate it when some stories wait like almost until the end for the characters to realize that they love each other. So again thanks for your review and enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

I can't stop thinking about Turin tonight. All I feel are his lips on mine and his warm hands caressing my back. Oh I dearly love him now. But he must never know for all this goes against all my wishes. I don't know what got into him to kiss me so passionately. I swear if he ever kisses me again I'll smack him silly. But his audacity is what makes me love him more. No! I must stop this nonsense. I will never marry him of course, he is just a …a….well I don't know what he truly is. I never come to ask him. Hmm I wonder….he is surely past the peasant range I guess he is just a wild boy, and I assure you I cannot and I repeat cannot marry and expect to have a life with a wild boy. But still he was the first boy who ever kissed me and he's always treated me like a real normal girl instead of treating me like a fragile piece of work like all those other boys. Oh dear what has gotten into me. I guess I'll just have to see him tomorrow afternoon to talk to him. Right now I'm just tired today and all I want to do is sleep soundly.

* * *

"Emilia wake up darling, come on princess wake up." "mmmm, five more minutes Deidre." "No Princess, His Highness and Her highness are expecting you for breakfast." "What's the occasion" "What's the occasion! You Emilia surely don't have any manners" "What else is new" "Ooohhh EMILIA get off that bed immediately and get dress, I am tired of you cheeky responses to everything, now your going to put that pretty yellow dress and we are going to fix those unruly curls of yours and make you presentable" "ok ok Gosh Deidre it wouldn't kill you to ask nicely would it" "Ahh! Get in their and Change Now!"

* * *

I don't know what has gotten into Deidre, can't she take a joke. Geez, it was kind of shocking that my parents are awaiting me for breakfast. Normally they just eat without me and leave. I usually just eat breakfast alone. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong. Who cares really, Ill just sit their and act all perfect like a real princess should. My father and mother expect me too. They know nothing about me. Deidre was the one that took care of me and raised me through all my life. When I was born my mother right away didn't want to hold me or have anything to do with me, and my father has never even said a word to me other than good morning daughter, or Good evening daughter. Deidre told me he wanted a boy instead of a girl and that's why he doesn't want anything to do with me. But I don't let it affect me the only hugs or kisses I've gotten from were from Deidre and I guess now Turin. I don't know, I guess I do crave attention from Mother and Father but I know it will never be. That's why I started believing in fairy tales, I knew that if my life were just a fairy tale my father and mother will love me.

* * *

"Look at you, don't you look ravishing, you see all we needed to do is tame does curls and you'll look wonderful." "Do you really think so Deidre?" "Yes my darling, yes" "Do you possibly think that if I look like this Mother and Father will love me!" "Ooh Emilia His Highness and Her Highness love you it's just that they don't know how to show it that's all." "They don't know how to show it, it's been 16 years and they still don't know how to show it, that Deidre is just bloody rubbish to my ears, and don't even dare to make any excuses for "Your "Royal" Highnesses"." "Emilia don't say such words about your parents it' not truly their fault……" "So now it's my fault! It's my fault that I was born" "Princess, oh darling don't cry, oh please don't cry, look all you need to do is listen to what they have to say that's all you need to do and then you'll leave them be, I'm always here darling I'm always here, you see you don't need them you have me to hug you and kiss you and love you, and Ill always be here." "Oh Deidre I love you so much" "Shhhh its ok love its ok"

* * *

"You're Royal Highnesses I present you your daughter Princess Emilia." "Curtsy Emilia" I heard Deidre whisper in my ear. "Yes Deidre" "Mother" curtsy once "father" curtsy twice I hate curtsying. Oh theirs Mother, sitting down eating her porridge all angelic like, and Father, stone face father, eating his toast with jam. What a horrific view it was I felt that I was an intruder like I didn't belong; oh I couldn't wait to get out of here. "Emilia please sit down" my father said blankly. So as I sat down one of the servants offer me some scramble eggs and hash browns my favorite, but Deidre told me to eat a light meal that way I'll look courteous, please. So I shook my head and the servant look shocked for I always take that meal. "I'll just have some toast and some jam please" "Yes your majesty as you wish"

* * *

As I ate my toast I realize that both my father and other were looking at me strangely. I swallowed the last piece of my toast and asked, "Mother, Father I heard from Deidre that you had something to tell me" "Yes that's correct Emilia." "As your father I have made arrangements for the upcoming ball that is to occur on your birthday but I have made some rather small changes" "Small Changes?" "Yes small changes" "But they are not to big Emilia" "As you see during the ball you informed us that you want to pick out your prince to marry and all but well we have already picked out the one that we wish for you to marry but of course you can dance with all the other eligible princes if you wish it is you Birthday and all." "You've chosen my husband." "Yes we have" "Can you tell me who it is" "Its Prince Ferdinand" "Prince Ferdinand, but he is 3 times my age!" "Yes we know but he is eligible and he will provide for you and this marriage will unite our Country with Nemia." "But I don't even know him well, I don't love him." "What does love have to do with anything?" "Love has to do with everything Father!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Scoutcraft Empress: lol! Thanks for your review and I'm sooo going to use one of your suggestions, very funny! I think I'm going to go for a kind of Alice in wonderland theme, what do you think?**

"Emilia, their is no need for you to beraising your voice on the breakfast table, your mother is here and as you see too the walls have ears." "Oh father I don't care, how can you do this to me, I am tired of you making decisions for me when I'm not involve, and for bloody sakes why do you always think about the bloody kingdom when you never even thought about me, am I such a thorn to you." "Emilia do not used such words in the table." "Oh mother its good for you to have spoken finally." "Emilia don't disrespect your mother, you are not acting like a sensible person should." "How do you know if I'm acting sensible, you don't even know me." "Look Emilia don't start your bickering we are discussing your future here." "My Future!" I need to get out of here I can't stand them anymore. "Please excuse me" "Emilia come back here this instant it's an order, Emilia, were not done!"

I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. I couldn't stand them anymore I just really had to get out of their, after I left the parlor I went straight outside deep in the woods and climbed up my willow tree. I shouldn't be crying, I should suck it up and not let the get to me, I should run away, yeah that would be the only answer to my problem. "Mmm run away indeed." "Who's running away?" "Huh? Oh Turin you frighten me" "Is something wrong, you didn't scream at me for scaring you" "Don't start with your nonsense right now Turin I'm not in the mood." "So you've forgotten all about it then?" "What are you talking about Turin?" "What happen yesterday" why is he getting pink? Oh I can't believe I forgot, THE KISS.

"Oh dear, Turin I was planning to talk about it, I forgot about the kiss, look Turin." Grabbing his hands I couldn't think of anything to say for now I got the gruesome image of kissing that disgusting old coon Ferdinand. "Turin, I uh…..I uh……oh I can't think straight right now Turin I just can't!" "Oh Emi what's wrong? Why are you crying, I knew I shouldn't of kiss you, I just couldn't help it their you were babbling about not being a perfect princess and not living up to become one and all of that nonsense I just couldn't help but to kiss you for you look ever so beautiful when your curls all over the place and your face was all pain stricken I just couldn't…………

I don't know what got into to me but right then and their on my wide thick branch I kissed my sweet Turin, he's the only one that really understands me, I couldn't help myself, he may not be a prince and all but oh…he was a little taken aback by the kiss at first but just now he deepened it, his hands are in my hair and mine on his back roaming it and exploring it, his hands left my hair and are traveling down my face and caressing my cheeks now, traveling down my back and stopping at my waste. I don't know what happen next but all of a sudden I stop the kiss breathless I said to Turin." "Run away with me." "What?" "Run away with me." "But Emi, why do you want to run away? Especially with the likes of me?" "I can't explain Turin I just can't I'm just really screwed up right now I….I…..you wouldn't understand." "Try me" after his last words I told him all about the disastrous breakfast and how I am to marry Prince Ferdinand and how I can't stand them.

"Emi I can't…. I can't……think of anything to say, now I know the real reason why you wanted to run away, but it's not always the answer to everything." "What Turin you want me to stay and marry that old coon, you want me to move away from my kingdom and never speak to you again is that why." "NO! Emi you no better than that I….I……" "Yes Turin you what" I knew he was going to say the word that would change everything." "Look your birthday is tomorrow right?" Oh great he chicken out! "Yes." "Well what about if it would make you feel I show you your birthday surprise for theirsa full moon tonight and you'll be really busy tomorrow and you wouldn't have time for sure to come to me, I mean come with me, I mean…"

"Oh Turin you always make me feel better, I'll love to, yes lets do it tonight, let me stay with you in your home tonight Turin, I have never seen you home and all, and I will like to see it, if you don't mind." Oh it isn't much Emi, not for you expectations." "Turin I wouldn't care if you live in a rabbits whole I just don't want to go back home and I want to be with you tonight." "Well ok as you wish Emi, but I warn you it isn't much for you to get all excited." "Turin I really don't give a damn.

I think it took us twenty minutes to get to Turin's home. Since the sun was setting I couldn't really see anything. The best thing about it though was that Turin was leading me to his home holding my hand. I don't know what gotten into me but im not ashamed anymore, who cares about the marrying a prince and living happily ever after while I got Turin. His lips were so soft when the met mine, and when he kisses me I feel as though I have butterflies inside of me and I get a chilly feeling when he touches me know even hand holding sends a sharp feeling through me arm. Right know were going through a lot of bushes and... oh dear were here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh! I've taken quite a while just to write the fifth chapter. Well I'm very sorry. Ive had writers block for a long while and have been discourage on going on with the story, but then I changed my mind. So here is the next chapter, please review, be honest too. ENJOY!**

…….oh dear we are here. I gasped when I saw the great spectacle I saw before me. 'I told you it wasn't much Emy.' I looked up at him in utter disbelief. His home was beautiful. Of course it is of no high class, but the structure was strange. His little cottage was perfect for him, sitting in the middle of his property ground. The sun that was setting made the wild flowers gleam in sparkles, as though those same flowers were in a spell.

Big old trees surround the house as well. But there was this one tree that stood out from all the others. It was the thickest tree I have ever seen. It was as older than the other trees, one could easily tell, its branches were droopy covering its trunk, but the color was strange to, it was red but not yet red, it had hints of blacks and browns as well. But as I looked closer I notice there was an opening, a hollow hole right in the middle…

'Emi?' I quickly turned back to Turin, processing again what the fool just said. 'You call this nothing Turin?' I couldn't believe what this boy was stating! 'Well it doesn't really live up to your expectations Emy' why does he always put himself down because of his social class! Especially when I am concerned.

Jeez I do not care of money and luxurious frillies. 'Why do you do this Turin?' 'Do what?' I turned and face him 'You know, put yourself down all the time' I reach up and put a hand on one of his clear, yet dirty, soft tanned cheek.

'You shouldn't do that you know, put yourself down like that.' His eyes droop down to my level, intensity and heartfelt emerald green eyes who stared lovingly at my hazel ones. 'You know better than I that we have lived in very different environments Emy' I let my hand go down and instead rap both my arms around his neck. 'Yes I know that we live in different environments, but I don't care, the comforts you give me are worth more that lavish luxuries.' And with that he brought his lips towards mine. Kissing me softly at first but then he pressed his lips closer and change that soft kiss into in a more passionate one. I pulled him closer afterwards savoring his lips. With this he groaned softly. I took my arms away from his neck afterwards, letting curiosity take over me.

I roamed around his body, feeling him tense, especially when my curious hands went under his thin tunic, feeling the tight muscles on his stomach. I then reached up to his chest feeling his heart beat quicken with every audacious movements, my next curious destination was brought towards his back and with the tip of my fingers I moved my hands up and down. With that I smiled upon his lips when I heard him groan.

'Emy' I heard him rasp out. He stopped the kiss abruptly. Opening my eyes still breathless with the encounter of his lips he said 'Emy, I think we're moving too fast. I was still a bit dazed when he announced this. 'Are we now?' I smirked. 'Yes we are.' He said with a small smile upon his beautiful lips. 'Now come quickly its getting dark, and I see that you are anxious for your surprise.' I blushed crimson when he looked at me with that small secretive smile. Taking my small hand in his large one, he led me to his cabin.


	6. Author's note

**Author's Note: **Holy Crap! Its been a very very long time since I've updated! I totally forgot about this story, i actually thought that i deleted it. So i think that i will continue it no matter how long it takes me. Thanks so much for the few reviews that i received. I really do appreciate it.

**Author's Note II: **Dudes!! i really don't know how to begin where i left of. Please help me out. I'm kinda getting tired of the too bittersweet romance I'm producing between these two characters. And its pretty much cliché if i end up splitting them up for a while and then in the end having them get back together. And i cant get rid of Turin because that would totally get rid of the romance that we first saw, and piss of those who actually liked the romance. But maybe, i can kill of Turin and have her totally sort of go crazy then she would wonder off, meet someone new but better and move on with her life but we just have to add a little angst. hahah. Is that too much? Cuz as much as we love cliché crap its not really reality and we need something that anyone can totally relate to. I think i can sort of go of with that story line. But anyways, email me your responses and I'll post them up as part of the story. Maybe i can get other people to see if they like your idea and we can all go on with the story that way. Hope it makes sense yo you all. Just email me and we will see what will happen. Just want to know what you guys want.


End file.
